


The Life of Peter Parker

by WaywardFairchild



Series: Parkner Week 2020 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Growing Up, M/M, Parent Harley Keener, Parent Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Through the Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Parkner Week: Day 6: Getting OlderIf you looked at the years, you would see more pain than you would think.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Parkner Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859515
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: Parkner Week 2020





	The Life of Peter Parker

Peter Parker turned six the year he lost his parents. It was November when he lost them. His last birthday with them was a racing theme. Harry and Peter had spent the whole day run around the apartment as the adults got everything ready. Mary and Emily were really good friends and Richard and Norman could talk about science long enough to interest each other. The boys had got along enough. He remembered Ben and May coming with some new science experiment kits for him. When November hit and he moved in with them, the two bought him a lot of presents to help with his transition. Peter lost his parents but he also lost his best friend. Harry’s parents did not like Ben and May. They disliked the couple that cared for their best friends’ son. Harry and Peter would not see each other until they were older.

Peter turned eleven the year he found out about Iron Man. Tony Stark was one of his heroes before he wore the suit but after he wore the suit, Tony Stark became a bigger part of Peter’s life. Peter found the mad to be an inspiration. He wanted to be a hero. When he saw Iron Man just for a second and had his helmet touched by the man, Peter didn’t know what to think. That was his hero. His hero had touched the small helmet that he wore. When he held out his hand, he just wanted to be like his hero and save the day. He wanted to stop the bad guys from hurting people. Iron Man saved his life that day. Ben and May found him and held him close. He had to meet Iron Man.  _ Good Job, Kid  _ rang through his mind as his aunt checked him out for injuries. He told them all about Iron Man saving him. May didn’t like Iron Man but she let him rant on about his hero. 

Peter was fourteen when his life changed. He had always wanted to be a hero. So being gifted with powers was a blessing in disguise. He did not expect to freeze. He didn’t expect to lose his uncle. His uncle laid there and told him,  _ with great power comes great responsibility _ . He forever would remember that. When Tony Stark came and enlisted him, he was excited. He had a chance to show the world that Spider-Man could save lives, but he still remembered the loss. He could never forget the man who raised him. 

Peter was sixteen when he died. The Avengers lost for the first time in forever. When he was brought back, he thought that maybe this was a second chance. He didn’t expect to lose his hero. He did not expect to lose all hopes for over a year. He didn’t think that his name could be tarnished until Pepper fixed everything. She had lost her husband, but Peter had lost another father figure. He also realized that another man in his life was a father figure. Happy was there for Peter even when Peter was not sure about himself. He may have lost the hero of his childhood but now he could be his own hero. 

Peter was eighteen when he meets the boy of his dreams. The accent, the blond hair, and those blue eyes. The boy was funny. He was protective and he cared for Peter. Peter was happy. He was in a better place now, but he knew he was not ready to date after a break-up. Especially one that ruined his trust in a close friend. That was also the same year that Peter and Harry started talking again. The two boys became good friends as Peter told him about Harley. Harry told him to go for it but Peter did not listen.

Peter was twenty-one when he told the boy he loved that he loved him. Harley and Peter had been dating for a year, but Peter only realized the night that Harley stayed to help Peter through a nightmare. He knew how to care for the smaller boy. Peter told Harley how much he loved him. Peter was not expecting Harley to reply back with his own love confession. The two laid in each other’s arms that morning and just cuddled close. They never wanted to leave the comfort of the other. 

Peter was twenty-five when he got married to Harley. Harley had surprised him the year before by proposing to the other boy. May ended up walking her nephew down the aisle as he looked around to see the avengers who were his family now. Peter smiled as he took Harley’s hand and said his vows. Harley and Peter were together for five years by then. They were happy together and Peter never wanted to lose Harley. Harley was his love. He was the person he went to when he had a bad day. That day marked an important day in their lives as they began a wonderful and long marriage.

Peter was thirty-five when he held his daughter for the first time. Harley and Peter had debated options. They finally decided to adopt a little girl. Peter’s ex-girlfriend and current friend, MJ had told them that she was pregnant but she did not have the time for a child, unlike Peter and Harley. Peter held Mayday for the first time and smiled. Mayday changed everything. She was something positive in his life. After all the deaths in his life, it was a wonderful chance to have a birth. Harley adored the little girl. MJ quickly became Aunt MJ, and their other friends were like uncle and aunts. Harry liked to say he was her favorite uncle which cause his husband, Eugene to snort at him. Peter knew that Mayday would be loved. She would have the family that he didn’t have as a child. Morgan had already volunteered to babysit her young niece when she was older. Peter couldn’t believe how much his life had changed since he was six. Mayday made him realize then that getting older didn’t have to change who you were but it helped make who you are. Mayday would learn that as well one day, Peter realized as Peter laid in Harley’s arm that night while listening to his young daughter and making sure that she was alright. Peter smiled as he laid in the arms of the boy he loved and the father of the girl who held his heart. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The Life of a Parkner fan: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
